


Kenma’s stomach problems

by gastastrophy



Series: Haiky-ew [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Farting, Hand Jobs, Implied Relationships, M/M, Power Bottom Kozume Kenma, Scat, Top Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gastastrophy/pseuds/gastastrophy
Summary: Kenma is just gaming when he develops a terrible stomach ache!To make matters worse his boyfriend, Kuroo Tetsuro, is needy and wants attentionWith Kenma’s stomach problem only getting worse, how will adding Kuroo into the mix affect Kenma’s chances of letting loose <3
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haiky-ew [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146404
Comments: 18
Kudos: 32





	Kenma’s stomach problems

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️SCAT/FART WARNING⚠️
> 
> If you don’t like this then don’t read it, it’s as simple as that!
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy part one of the Haiky-ew series
> 
> (I’m also gonna make another series which is gonna be dangasronpa)

Kenma was just lounging on his bed, his head absorbed by the flashing images upon the screen. 

**It was just him all alone.**

He gazed up lazily at the screen, he has recently finished building his four story quartz mansion and didn't really have much of a future plan. Sighing, he got up and turned his xbox off before returning to the same position he was in before.

He became lost in his own dreams, his thoughts were fireflies of the night, radiating light across the dark sky. 

**Until it hit him.**

He clutched over, grabbing his stomach as the immense agony diffused throughout his body. He began to groan, squeezing his stomach with a firmer grasp as the pains got worse. He needed a release and he needed it soon, otherwise it was just going to get even more severe.

“Hey Kenma” Kuroo boomed from across the halls.

**Great.**

“Keeennmmaaa, let's play minecraft or something” Kuroo whines, trying to break the door down.

“K-kuroo…. I’m trying to sleep not now…” Kenma groaned through pain.

Kuroo could hear the groans coming from the smaller boy through the door and began feeling worried.

“K-kitten, are you okay? You sound like you're in pain” Kuroo pestered, trying to force the door down.

“K-kuroo.. I’m ngh~ fine, please dont break my d-door” Kenma whimpered, trying not to let anything out and embarrass himself.

“Kenma, please” Kuroo begged, worry consuming his whole being. “Let me in, I just wanna help you okay.”

Kenma could hear his beloved sobbing through the thin walls, giving in he hobbled to the door and unlocked it.

He opened the door to his weeping boyfriend, before a wave of pain hit him and he collapsed to the ground.

“Hey kenm-- KENMA” Kuroo screamed, holding the smaller boy in his arms and carrying him to the bed.

Kenma just groaned louder.

“Kenma, what's happening? Do you need an ambulance?” Kuroo panicked, frantically dashing around his living space looking for things to help.

“K-kuroo…. It’s fine, just my stomach hurts…” Kenma whimpered, looking at his lover with tears in his eyes.

Kuroo stops mid panic and returns to his lover on the bed, pulling him into a tight embrace.

“K-kuroo d-dont squeeze…..” Kenma whines, knowing more pressure will just cause him to let loose.

“Shhh~ Kitten it's okay, i'm here to help” Kuroo soothes, rubbing the smaller males stomach.

“K-kuroo i said do--” Kenma pleaded.

He couldn't hold it back any longer, the pressure on his stomach was too much.

**PFFFFFFTT**

Kuroo stopped stroking the smaller’s stomach from surprise, the smaller hid his head in his hands.

“Kuroo… i'm so sorry that wasn't supposed to happen” Kenma teared up, feeling like a complete embarrassment.

But it was Kuroo’s next move that truly shocked him the most.

“That was hot” Kuroo whispered in the smallers ear.

**WHAT**

**THE**

**FUCK**

**Did his boyfriend just call his gas hot?**

“Kuroo.. did i hear that right…” Kenma questioned.

“Yeah, i said it was hot right” Kuroo smirked, squeezing the smaller boys stomach again causing him to release more fumes.

“KUROO STOP THAT” Kenma growled, an angered expression upon his face.

“Mmm, and what are you gonna do about it” Kuroo joked, rolling his eyes slightly 

**Kenma just smirked.**

**\-------------------------------------------**

Kenma doesn't know how it all ended up like this, but he was currently sitting on his boyfriend's face, the taller nose between his cheeks. He just groaned and rubbed his ass across the tallers face, smirking as he did so.

“You liking this” Kenma scoffed, looking at his lover below him.

“Mmf~” Kuroo spoke, his voice muffled by the smallers behind.

Kenma felt pressure on his stomach again, his lover's hands grasping it again. Kenma could feel his stomach gurgling again as the gas was building up

“Kuroo im—“ Kenma whimpered.

**PFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTT**

Kenma moaned from his release, the pain slowly turning into pleasure.

“F-fuck this smells amazing” Kuroo moaned, inhaling the smallers fumes. 

“You’re gross you know that” Kenma joked.

“Don’t act as if you aren’t enjoying yourself” Kuroo purred.

Kenma just blushed, his face turning a dark crimson causing his lover to snicker.

**PFFFFFFTTT**

“Mmmhhh~ take that you gross fucker” Kenma giggled. 

Kuroo just moaned below him, grabbing the smallers hips and kneading them softly.

**PFFFFFFFFT PFFT PFFFT**

Not only just Kenma’s moans but his gas began getting louder, he began stroking himself, rutting his hips on his lovers face.

“Kenma more please…” Kuroo begged.

Kenma began releasing even more gas, his fumes infusing the tallers nostrils, filling the two of the with pleasure.

**But of course it took a turn for the worst.**

**Kenma could feel he needed another release but it wasn’t just gas he needed to release.**

“K-kuroo, I feel better now….” Kenma lied, moving himself off of his lovers face.

“Hey hey, where are you going” Kuroo complained, trying to drag him back.

“I said I’m— Ngh~ feeling better” Kenma groaned, trying to sound as believable as possible.

“Kenma, I know you’re lying, come on it’s okay” Kuroo soothed the smaller male, rubbing his shoulder.

**Kenma just began to tear up.**

“Kuroo….. I c-cant…” Kenma begged, tears spilling down his face.

“Shhh— don’t cry, I’m not gonna judge you for anything, I literally let you fart on my face for god sake…” Kuroo chuckles to himself.

“Are you s-sure” Kenma whimpered.

“Of course I am, I love you kenken, and nothing about this is gonna change that” Kuroo whispered in a calming tone.

Kenma pulls the taller into a deep kiss, his tongue enscircling his lovers, dancing in rhythm with one another. 

After the kiss, Kenma just nods, sitting on the taller males stomach. He grunts deeply, pushing with all of his strength until a log plops onto Kuroo’s stomach.

**There was a pause** .

“Kenma did you just take a shit on my stomach?” Kuroo asks, looking angry.

“I’m sorry you said….” Kenma whimpers, bowing his head and feeling completely ashamed 

**Another pause** .

“That was sexy as fuck” Kuroo moaned.

“W-what” Kenma gasped, his jaw hitting the floor.

“You heard me” Kuroo smirked.

With that, Kenma then pushed a second time and a smaller log plopped out onto the tallers stomach. By this point Kuroos dick was fully erect and so was his lovers.

“If you’re done there then come back over here I need to do something” Kuroo says, signalling the smaller boy to come over. 

Kenma shrugs sheepishly before returning back to the higher parts of Kuroos body. Without warning, the taller spins his lover around and sticks his tongue to his ass, licking at it.

“K-kuroo…. n-not there ive j-just…. NGH~” Kenma mewls feeling his lovers tongue penetrating the smallers hole.

Kuroo continues lapping at Kenmas hole like a kitten with its milk. Driving the smaller crazy with his mouth, he uses his other hand to slowly stroke his length.

“K-kuroo it’s Ngh~ too much.. I’m gonna-“ Kenma cries out, his seed spilling all over his lovers chest.

Kenma just falls back on the bed panting, his lover by his side,

**“We have to try that again sometime”**

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS FIC!!
> 
> What ship would you like to see next, you can suggest ships in the comments below :D
> 
> See you next time fellow stinkees 😛


End file.
